1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to movable floor or foot boards for a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
On motorcycles, mopeds, all terrain vehicles (ATVs) and other motorized vehicles, there is normally a place to rest the rider's feet. Typically, these are pegs on a motorcycle. A more elaborate foot rest can have a heel-rest. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,038 to Egan, there is a peg and a foldable heel-rest. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,316 to Anthony, there is a footrest which is simply a floorboard. The footrest has a concave cutout in its outer edges for a foldable foot peg. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,148 to Howell discloses a footrest that can telescope laterally outward. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,106 to Maki et al teaches an ATV footrest platform which has a heel portion that is higher than a foot portion so the rider can readily shift gears positioned near the toes.